War
by Firebird'sDaughter
Summary: Events that would have happened in the Volturi confrontation battle had it been my version. Several OCs, and versions of characters that might be considered OOC. Sort of AU. Warning: Kinda stupidly poetic. Character deaths. Don't read if that annoys you. Very short series of one-shots.
1. Prologue

**So this is something that happens when I don't get enough sleep enough nights in a row. This is basically little, tiny overly poetic (and I mean overly) one-shots regarding the battle scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2 that I actually haven't seen, but have read about. These are little things that in my version of the story wold likely have happened during it. I'll give a little more explanation before each chapter, but this is the opening.**

* * *

Esme's scream echoed across the field—instantly, faster than he had ever moved before, Hosef was beside her, holding her tightly in his arms, his face pressed into her hair. He clung to her as she wailed, gripping his shirt.

 _For he knew what her pain was_.

Amun started forward, but Kebi's hand on his arm, and a soft look of warning made him stop.

Khaled face was slack, as if he had not truly comprehended what had just happened in front of him.

María seemed surprised, even vaguely confused, until finally her expression settled on one of raw emotion, rage and empathy.

 _For as Esme had lost, so had she_.

But even the Ancients' wisdom couldn't stop the war.


	2. María

**In my version of the story, María showed up to help the Cullens because she actually cared for Jasper.**

 **My María was an Aztec serving girl, and ended up being turned by her mother when she was chosen as a sacrifice. She has a brother who was a soldier who was also turned, as well as his mate. They make up the Ancient South American Coven along with two Mayan vampires. Her mate was a vampire from feudal Japan named Hiyoshi; when their home in Mexico was burned by a rival coven, she thought he was killed. This, and a combination of coming from a culture that cut out peoples' hearts on a regular basis, made her a little crazy. Also, the Volturi killed her mother during a turf war, so she already hates them. Her 'good sense of people' that Jasper described is actually her gift; she's able to predict peoples' actions and know things about them after just meeting them.**

 **Naturally, because I love to torture my favourite characters, she doesn't make it.**

* * *

 _ **María**_

Her shriek of rage coupled with Alice's one of grief when they saw their child and mate fall. It was with a fire of purest fury that her ruby eyes locked on to Jane, her tiny figure filling with the spirit of her Aztec ancestors. She might have noticed when she left the new girl's circle of protection—she certainly did when the Volturi child's torment hit her full on, a terrible, blinding pain.

She stumbled.

But she knew that the pain could get no worse, nor did it come anywhere near that which she had felt as she watched her home burn and her mate Hiyoshi with it; it came nowhere near what she had felt as she saw them tear her most beloved son apart.

So she raised her head, and fought through the pain.

She and Alice arrived at the girl at the same time, setting upon her like a pair of hungry lionesses.

With the wolf waiting, Jane never stood a chance.

And neither did she, when she threw Alice clear of the expanding fissure instead of herself, falling in silence into darkness;

And freedom.


	3. Khaled

**Khaled is an OC of mine who is a vampire geneticist and an old buddy of Carlisle's.**

 **Khaled is another of Hosef's (who will be explained later) creations. He's from the Crusades Era, and was one of the soldiers who fought to protect Jerusalem from Richard. I rewrote history a little (okay, a great deal) and made him famous as one of the major Palestinian generals. His story was that he was eventually defeated by Richard Lionheart in battle, but was found by Hosef and Amun before he died.** **Josef, ever one for the abrupt creations, turned him (we'll get to that when we get to Hosef). He and Hosef show up to help out their friend, and Khaled meets and falls for Tanya. Despite his bloody past, he's a really sweet guy, and his gift is that everyone likes him.**

 **So of course he had to die.**

* * *

 ** _Khaled_**

He was no fighter, to be honest; many had said that he was Carlisle's only equal in gentleness.

But even the most gentle can experience rage—and he had done battle with Richard Lionheart.

He was once again the Golden One, once again the great General that defended Jerusalem from the Crusades, the hero that had been lauded on the level of Joan of Arc.

He was a blaze of colour and glory in the snow, using his slight frame to his advantage, zipping from one Guard to another, twisting their heads off like bottle caps.

It was while he was trying to protect Tanya Denali's back that they caught him, swarming him while he was distracted. The last thing he head was her cry his name;

The one thing he had most wanted to hear.


	4. Hosef

**Hosef is another OC, an ancient Mesopotamian vampire, the oldest who appears, who is also a friend of Carlisle's.**

 **Hosef was born Haena, as the son of Hammurabi in Babylon. He was a general and a regent, and was well-known at the time for leading his father's army. He was turned some time around his father's death, possibly on the same day. He either doesn't know who turned him or won't talk about it, saying only that they 'got him from behind' as he was out riding. He created Amun, who later brought him Kebi, while in Egypt when he found the guy floating in the Nile (explained in Amun's chapter). He also turned Khaled, and another Celtic vampire known as Emily (who doesn't appear here). Josef is notable for not knowing _why_ he turned any of them, just that he did. He once had a mate, and ancient Greek woman named Agape, who he never turned; she ended up dying in a fire, resulting in his rather bitter outlook. He is probably the most powerful shield in existence, both physical and mental, and is able to keep Reenesme (you should all know I tried so hard not to call her 'Wonder Baby') out of his head. There's another character that I realise I probably should have ****included named Isaac who is the most powerful mind reader in existence. He and Hosef cancel each other out. Hosef is the only surviving vampire from his era, predating everyone else.**

 **He was too cool to survive, honestly.**

* * *

 ** _Hosef_**

He made it his purpose to stay close to Esme, shadowing her and fighting beside her while still maintaining his shield. For a while, he was the son of Hammurabi again, protecting Babylon and conquering cities. But even the eldest of warriors are not perfect.

Demetri slipped passed him when Siobhan leapt on his back, forcing him to throw her off. He dove forward at the same time Leah did, and was equally as horrified when the wolf girl fell.

Those who died too young always broke his heart.

He scrambled for Esme's hands, the snow coating their fingers making them slip. Finally, he reached down and seized her by the elbows, then threw her over his back and onto land.

But the force sent him careening head first into the magma below.

His very last thoughts were of his mate Agape, taken too soon by fire;

Fire that he now welcomed as his own end.

* * *

 **About Isaac: In my story, Isaac Normandy was a king of Scotland and France for a little while until his sister married the King of England. Long story short, Isaac almost got beheaded, but ended up being turned somehow. He remained in England, where he eventually met Katherine Cullen, the younger sister of Carlisle, who was still mourning her brother's apparent death. When they fell in love, he ended up turning her. He was the most powerful mind reader in the world, preferring to speak telepathically rather than aloud, and she had a gift of knowing what was wrong with people (physical injuries and the like). They eventually adopted another young vampire named Devon. They are also vegetarian, but Carlisle has no idea his sister had been turned, and so never looked for them. I really should have included them in this, because Isaac knows Hosef and Amun, and so would know what was happening, but it's too late now. Who knows, maybe all three of them survived.**


	5. Kebi

**My version of Kebi is actually Amun's cousin.**

 **Kebi was born the daughter of Thutmose II and one of his other wives. Amun was in fact ten years her senior, born to Thutmose II's half sister and first wife,** **Hatshepsut. She was Thutmose III's half sister (not Amun's, as his chapter will explain), but fell in love with Amun and tried to help him keep his mother on the throne (Hatshepsut was doing the female Pharaoh thing _LONG_ before Cleopatra; just sayin'). However when Thutmose III staged a coup, Hatshepsut poisoned herself and Amun jumped off a tower (again, his chapter), she fell into despair. Eventually, when her caravan was attacked by bandits, she ran _in_ to the fighting instead of away. She was mortally wounded, but a turned Amun intervened and saved her, then took her all the way across the desert to what was left of Babylon to ask Hosef to turn her. They lived with the other Ancient Egyptians, taking Tutankhamun and his wife as their children, until the Volturi came, slaughtering almost the entire group and leaving only nine out of the nearly fifty there once were. Tut and his mate were killed, leaving Kebi distraught and heartbroken.**

 **Then we come to Benjamin and Tia. In my version, Amun and Kebi actually knew Benjamin's mother. Her name was Irisi, and she was their friend. After she was impregnated and abandoned by her husband, then died giving birth, they both promised to look out for the boy. Kebi, especially, would always walk to the street to see him perform to check on him. Eventually, Benjamin fell seriously ill, and in a brief moment of panic, Amun turned him to save his life. So while Kebi is a bit distant and reserved (she was cripplingly shy in life), she really does love the children.**

 **So naturally, she dies for them! Yay! Also, guess which coven is my favourite.**

* * *

 ** _Kebi_**

She stayed back when the fighting started, circling her children with the eyes of an angry hawk. Tiny as she was, she was a force to be reckoned with, hovering by Benjamin's shoulder, then Tia's.

She hated fights, but she refused to lose another child.

She protected them with more ferocity then a mother bear; for she was a daughter of Egypt, a princess born of a Pharaoh—the blood of kings lay in her veins, and she loved in silence more passionately than any proclaimed affection.

But love can also be a weakness.

When a blaze of wildfire surrounded Tia while she was stunned and Benjamin was engaged, she reacted instantly; appearing beside the girl, and wrapping her arms around her as much as she could—and, with surprising strength for a petite woman, even a vampire, she tossed her daughter clear of the flames.

But it was too late for her.

The fire crawled up her clothes, twisting around her legs and down her sleeves. She faltered with the pain for a moment, but then the clarity of the inevitable set in, and she raised her eyes, meeting her mate's in a small moment of pause. She raised a smouldering arm, and reached vainly for him, an expression of adoration and sorrow soaking her face.

Then, in a burst of sparks and heat, she was gone.


	6. Amun

**My version of Amun is the son of the female Pharaoh Hatshepsut and a mysterious lover.**

 **Thutmose II could tell Amun wasn't his son because the boy was born with unusual blue eyes, a colour neither he nor Hatshepsut shared. As a result, Amun was passed over for succession. He met Kebi when he was ten years old to the day, and she was hardly half an hour old; she was the daughter of one of the Pharaoh's other wives. He was drawn to the door of the room she was being born in, and when news cam that the Pharaoh had died, the attending servants rushed from the room, and one of them handed the newborn baby to the ten year old by the door. He later tells her that 'the instant our eyes met, I knew you would be special to me.' He was restored to power when his mother took over, and helped her reign. Thutmose III accused him of murdering another of their half sisters while out riding (he didn't, actually, she fell off her horse; she suffered from a little bone structure, and the fall killed her instantly) in order to discredit him. When that didn't work, he tried a coup, locking Amun in his room and telling everyone he died. Amun broke out just as Hatshepsut poisoned herself with grief of losing her beloved son. Not wanting Thutmose to get the glory and use him as a prize, Amun had a servant help him get to a tower over-looking the Nile where he jumped off, intending to die. However, he survived just long enough for Hosef to find and turn him. Several years later, he brought his creator a dying Kebi as well. He handled the deaths of his people better outwardly than Kebi; still, pride is one of the Ancient Egyptian's prevailing character traits, and Amun had to compromise his in order to survive.**

 **He met Irisi by accident, and promised to look after her son when she died. When Benjamin fell sick, he panicked and turned him (as described in Kebi's chapter). This led to a whole other mess with Egypt's vampire government, but that's unrelated to this. While Amun acts like a jerk, he actually hate himself the most for his betrayal of his people, and sees Kebi and their children as his only saving grace. His primary traits, 'carried over' from his humanity, are his pride and overprotectiveness.**

 **Which is kinda what got him killed here.**

* * *

 **Amun**

His howl of grief and fury cut through even the most intense of the battles—and it was in a moment of unanimous rest that he fell to his knees, running his fingers through the remains of his mate, still in shock from watching her burn.

Benjamin and Tia approached him cautiously, unsure of what he would do.

As the battles resumed, he moved to his feet, his face now frozen in heartbreak. He reached out and pulled them both close, his red eyes warning them to stay that way.

For he could not lose any one else.

In a way, he succeeded.

When his son was outnumbered, he came to his aide again, helping to beat them back, then pausing to make sure that Benjamin was alright.

A pause that left his back open.

It was Benjamin who cried out when the hand burst from his father's chest, ripping out his heart, then hurling him into a snow bank. While he fought to rise, Aro advanced upon him, hand clutching a torch. He coughed and sputtered, and was almost up when the Volturi leader's foot came down between his shoulder blades, forcing him back down. He looked up into the mad, burning eyes, and spoke his first since the battle began.

" _Kuss ummak_."

The torch set his back ablaze.

And Benjamin screamed.

* * *

 **For those who do not know Arabic or do not want to look it up (like I did), Amun's last words essentially translate to 'F*ck you.'**

 **(I thought it would be logical for the Egyptian vampire stop speak Arabic, with Amun and Kebi still knowing the ancient variant, and still following the ancient Egyptian gods)**


	7. Epilogue

**So here we go. Everyone's upset because of all the people who died. Good thing (spoilers) this didn't actually happen!**

 **While I'm not sure if a vampire could survive the damage I describe Amun having, for the** **purposes of this story, they can't. Also yes, I am a Leah fan. Stop judging me; I think she would have been a much better match for Jacob than Wonder Ba-I mean, Reenesme. I have no regrets regarding my shipping and my colossal disinterest in Bella's love-life! And besides, this is my AU-I can do whatever the freak I want.**

 **Meaning yes, that _is_ a Shakespeare reference at the end. So sue me. I'm a nerd.**

* * *

Aro stumbled away, laughing at what he had done. Benjamin raised his hands, putting everything he had into extinguishing the fire consuming Amun.

The damage, however, was already done.

While much of his creator's body was burnt, most of his face was still intact. Still, it was enough.

Hatshepsut's son was dead.

Benjamin cradled his father's remains in his arms, weeping as much as he could. Tia came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, crouching down. As the rest of the fighting drew to a close, the two new orphans sat mourning in the snow, with nothing left of their parents but ashes and a charred corpse.

Tanya found Khaled's silver ring among his ashes, and she slid it on to her finger while Kate and Garrett embraced, making her look away, wrapping her arms around herself—but it still wasn't the same as when he had held her as she cried for her sister's betrayal. And now he was gone for good.

Alice gazed blankly into the chasm that had swallowed so many, including María. She had so little feeling left from her losses to do much, and yet deep down, for the South American vampire at least, she felt a morbid sort of joy. María Blanca, mad as she was, had found true and honest peace at last.

Esme bit into her lip as she thought of her mate and the two who had died for her. Unlike the others, there was no sign or trinket of Hosef or Leah left, but in a way, neither needed one. Hosef's life had been so long, so fierce, and Leah had pinned her heart to her sleeve; both so strong and so sure—so large in spirit that they could do naught but leave something of themselves behind.

For all, the present business was general woe.

* * *

 **If you hate on me or my work (constructive criticism is fine) I will cry and then find out where you live so that I can sic the most terrible revenge imaginable upon you-telemarketers.**

 **Also I spelled Maria with an accent because I like it better that way.**

 **If you red this far, you deserve a virtual cookie. I'm sorry about all the dumb poetic-ness.**


End file.
